1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a signal transmission wire, and particularly to a BNC connector, which is associated with a printed circuit board and provides an all metal shell.
2. Description of Related Art
The signal transmission between electric apparatuses is performed by way of a connector associated with transmission wires. The present inventor has invented a connector entitled xe2x80x9cDUAL TYPE BNC connector (ADDITION 1)xe2x80x9d published in Taiwanese Patent Official Gazette discloses a dual type BNC connector with metal shell. The dual type BNC connector is joined to a circuit board for connecting with another connector. Referring to FIG. 1, the dual type BNC connector has a metal shell 10 and the shell 10 is provided with two parallel locating holes 11, 12 for engaging with two BNC plugs 13, 14. The shell 10 has an insertion part 15 to be inserted into joining holes of the circuit board. The BNC connectors 13, 14 have lead wires 16, 17 thereof exposing at the rear end 18 of the shell 10.
In order to enhance the quality of signal transmitted by the BNC connector, the inventor has discovered during conducting investigation that the quality of signal transmitted by the BNC can be enhanced if the shell 10 at the rear end thereof is attached with a metal cover. Further, the output end of the connector still emits electromagnetic wave to interfere neighboring electronic electromagnetic signals in case of the connector not connecting other connectors. In order to solve the problem of electromagnetic wave interference, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,116 owned by the present inventor has disclosed an auto termination BNC T adapter. However, the T adapter is not possible to be inserted into the printed circuit board due to no insert part being provided so that it is not suitable for being a connector engaging with the printed circuit board in case of other signal connectors being connected to the printed circuit board. In order to improve the connector disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,116, the present invention has developed an all metal shell BNC electric connector, which is possible to be inserted into a socket on the printed circuit board directly.
An object of the present invention is to provide an auto termination PCB mount connector, which has advantages such as simple construct, being easily set up, a lower cost, and conveniently engaging with the printed circuit board.
Another object of the present invention is to an auto termination PCB mount connector, which is possible to reduce the interference resulting from the electromagnetic wave.